Somewhere in the middle
by MeltingTheIce
Summary: Gray and Juvia were weird… Really weird. They weren't "just" friends anymore. They weren't a couple either. They were somewhere in the middle…-Gruvia Oneshot.


Title: In the middle.

Summary: Gray and Juvia were weird… Really weird. They weren't "just" friends anymore. They weren't a couple either. They were somewhere in the middle…

Rated T for language.

XxXxX

**A/N: GRUVIA ONE SHOT! YAY! So, here's why I haven't been uploading any fics: I'm currently working on a multi-chaptered gruvia fanfic and I'm not going to upload the 1****st**** chapter until I'm done writing it on Microsoft Word. And since my brain capacity is almost equal to Natsu's, I can't do 2 things at once.**

**Anyway, just a quick reminder: I have NO idea of what I'm doing here. I just felt like writing and my sucky brain didn't have any good ideas. So here goes possibly nothing…**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is actually a good anime, which means I don't own it.**

XxXxX

Gray's jaw dropped at the scene in front of him. He was going to the guild when he suddenly spots two mages with compatible elements, kissing in an alleyway. Yeap. Juvia Lockser and Lyon Vastia. _WHAT. THE. HELL? That damn barstard… And he thought Lyon got over her already! How the hell did this…_

He was about to go break them apart and beat Lyon senseless, because Lyon was clearly the one kissing her, and everyone in Fiore knew that Juvia did not like Lyon back. That's when he saw it. Juvia's knees were weakening and her hand was twitching. Twitching to perhaps wrap itself around the older Ice Mage. That was it. He could just bang his own head on the wall a couple million times at that very moment.

_Why do I even care? It's just… It's just Juvia. She can do whatever she wants with her life and… Damn, just who am I kidding? _

They broke apart. Juvia was about to tell Lyon something, her expression blank, but she stopped when she spotted Gray.

"G-gray-sama?" She whimpered.

"Oh. Gray." Lyon said flatly.

"What the hell?" Gray said and turned around, about to walk away. He was _hurt._ Too hurt to convince himself that he wasn't. Too hurt to forget that he couldn't love Juvia. He didn't deserve her. _Just way too damn hurt…_

Gray felt _betrayed. _ Why would he? They weren't in a relationship of anything of the sort. But Gray knew that they were way beyond "just friends." There was no word for it. They weren't friends or lovers… They were somewhere in the middle, he concluded. _But now… Right now… Where are we? _

This just HAD to be the most complicated situation of the century. He didn't know why he was angry or why he cared. He thought she loved him, but he knew that if Lyon hadn't run out of breath at that very moment she would have probably given in. But she seemed like she was fighting herself. In the end, did she want that or not? In the end, what were they?

"Please Lyon… Go away… Juvia needs you to go." Juvia told Lyon. Gray was still frozen. He didn't want to run but he didn't want to stay either. So he just stood there.

"Juvia-cha-"

"LEAVE, IDIOT!" Tears were streaming down Juvia's cheeks. She didn't know the reason she was crying, but she just wanted to swim in her own ocean of tears. Vanish in her own great sea.

Lyon didn't know what to do. So he just left as he was told. It didn't take even a minute until he was out of sight.

"_Have you ever wondered…where we are?" _Gray asked blankly.

"_I really don't know. But I'm sorry."_ Gray was taken aback. Juvia just _spoke in the 1__st__ person speech._

_"__For what? We're not in a relation-" _Gray was about to clarify when he was interrupted by her.

"Don't deny it, Gray-sama. _You know we are. A really weird relationship at that. So Juvia's sorry for being so weak and letting Lyon-sa- Lyon, do whatever he wanted. Lyon's a jerk." _She said, back to her third person speech, her tears easing up.

"_He is." _Gray simply said in return.

"_Don't get mad at me. Please. I wouldn't be able to bear it. I love you Gray-sama." _She said, and even a stranger could spot a rich hint of truthiness in her voice. And just that alone made Gray feel better.

"_We're right in the middle." _Gray whispered to himself answering his own previous question and Juvia was confused as to what he was talking about. And he could have kissed her right there and then but he remembered: They were weird. They were in the middle and he didn't want to change that just yet. Because as weird as it may sound, he loved it!

"Anyway… Uh… See ya!" Gray said and ran. Ran to wherever.

Juvia just smiled. Her tears stopped and the rain begun. Why was it raining? She was sad because she knew that they would be in that awkward middle for a long, long time. And she was happy because she knew that they would be in that awkward middle for a long, long time. So she got confused. If the sky cried for her, were those tears of happiness or were those tears of sadness? She didn't know, but she made the assumption that it was somewhere in the middle.

XxXxX

**A/N: And done. Awwn! About the fic: I'm not sure if I like it. I mean, it's kinda confusing but I think it is okay. Let me say as I do, I think it's somewhere in the middle 3**

**Thank you for reading this mindless one shot of mine. Arigatou!**

**Option A: w.**

**Option B: Puppy eyes.**

**:p**


End file.
